Pranked
by Crepsley00
Summary: Basicly Gavner and Vancha decide to play a few pranks on poor Larten...
1. Chapter 2

Hey guys! third fan fic here! I cant remember where I got the idea… but I did get it from somewhere or something. Oh, well. Dunno if this is a one-shot or if I will carry on but you can decide! Yay! :/

K and I'm so sorry for not commenting on stuff my internet is still mucked up… I can only go on stuff that's in my favourites and I cant have extra windows so I'm so sorry… but recently there has been some amazing (to me) fictions about Larten! Anyway enough chit chat this is it.

….

"Gavner!" a furious, soaking Larten burst into Gavners cell. On the floor was Vancha and Gavner rolling on the cobble floor laughing like hyenas. Water seeping out of his shoes and hair drenched Larten had just been pranked, the third time that week by Gavner and Vancha.

"What the hell guys! I need to be in front of the Princes in a few minutes… and I'm soaking wet!" This just made the pair of half-vampires laugh even more.

"N- not our problem" Vancha finally chocked out then continued laughing. Larten had had enough, he marched out and made him way to where he was needed; the hall of princes. He didn't have enough time to get dried and changed or even worm! You see, Gavner and Vancha have been pranking Larten constantly out of pure boredom for a while and today, they had finally made him snap. They had guided him to the freezing showers and made him stand by the edge. Vancha had crept up behind him on his hands and knees and waited for Gavner to push Larten. Which resulted in a surprised Larten landing in the bone chilling waterfall.

Seba was waiting outside the hall for him. He was NOT happy.

"Larten, why on earth would you go for a shower with your clothes on!" Seba exclaimed

"I-"

"No, no. I don't want to here excuses, just go inside" and so they did. The princes acted as if they did not notice or care but the way they all exchanged glances made Larten want to just hide behind Seba. The meeting wasn't much, just stuff that no one would remember.

Waiting outside for Larten was of course Arra. Seba had calmed down.

"Okay, Larten, next time. Try to stay dry for a meeting" He left on that.

"Em-" Arra began. Larten took her hand.

"I'll explain later" Once Larten had dried and Arra had done on the bars, they met up again outside the hall of sport.

"So what happened?" Larten told her the whole story.

"Aww" she laughed "I'm sure they were just playing around with you… it is quite funny when you get mad"

"Oh, is it?" I chuckle, getting closer to her. She backs up to the stone wall.

"Yeah, a bit" she smiles and wraps her arms around Larten. He went to kiss her but she puts her finger to his lips and she smiles again at the sad, one lip turned down and puppy dog eyes, look on his face.

"My room?" she suggests and hast to giggle when she sees Larten's facial expression brighten up completely.

"Yeah" Larten was so intrigued by Arra that he didn't notice the two sniggering figures running ahead of them down the hall and into Arras room.

Once Larten and Arra had managed to get back to their cell without friends stopping and talking to them, Larten opened the door swiftly and stepped inside the room. Well, by stepped I mean half stepping then stumbling over a bit of string then face planting the ground like a complete idiot completed by a hysterical Gavner and Vancha piling on top of them. And a giggling Arra in the corner. Everyone was in stitches apart from Larten, who only had one thing stuck in his head,

_This means war._

…_..._

_Please tell me if I should continue or if that was enough crap from me. _

_Be sure to comment and hope you enjoyed… cheerio for now!_


	2. Let The Game Begin

I actually posted this over my song fic for anyone who is confused, so now I've wrote 3 fics but got 2

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day I woke up on the hammock by my self, I sleep in a hammock with Arra because it would be too awkward with the both of us squashed in a coffin, Arra must already be up. I get up groggily and put my trousers and jumper on. I can't help but wonder were Gavner and Vancha are at the moment. I was going to get them back, one way or an other, they would pay for messing with me. I'm still all friendly with them and stuff, just, inside our minds we are on red alert in case one tries to make a move.

I make my way to get some breakfast. At one table is Arra, Gavner, Vancha and Kurda sitting down eating already.

"Hey guys" I say as I sit down next to Arra and eat.

"Oh, hi Larten" says Gavner, "Me and Vancha are sorry for yesterday… and the week before" I nod,

"No, worries. I suppose I'm just gonna have to get revenge eh?" I say, smirking as if I actually had a plan. Gavner gulps and glances at Vancha.

"Emm" he laughs nervously "I guess so" The rest of them slurp down the rest of their plates and go to put them away… leaving me with Gavner. Gavner was thinking then he clicked his fingers, I could just image a light bulb switching on as he gathered his thoughts.

"How about we have a little friendly game of pranksters" I give him a questioned look. "What I mean is, why don't we all play a game where we have to pull pranks on each other. Last person still playing wins. You getting me?"

"Sure" I say slowly. "So are we in teams or something?" The others came back and sat down.

"Emm, we'll have a vote"

"Have a vote on what?" Vancha burst into sight sitting down across from me next to Gavner.

"We'll explain it soon" I say, then consume the rest of my breakfast. I stand up, "Gavner would you explain please?" I walk to the north of the huge hall dodging equally huge vampires to put my plate on the building tower of empty plates then make my way back. I meet Vanez at the plates and started talking and walking back at the same time.

"I'm sorry to hear about your eye, must have been real sore" I say trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it hurt. I can actually see pretty good, although not as good as before… at least I'm not blind" he pipes up.

"Yeah… at least your not blind" Just as I finish that sentence. Almost as if out of nowhere Arrow pops up and, big surprise, Mika is right behind him. The pair of full vampires are non separable, ever since they past their trials they have been generals and best friends. They are in the path of becoming Princes yet they are already my friends some how, I've only been here a few months along with Gavner and Arra.

"Hey Larten!… And Vanez" they both say. We greet each other and continue to walk back to my table.

"So, what you been up to recently?" asks Arrow.

"Not much" I reply "Just normal stuff with Gavner, Vancha, Kurda and Arra"

"Kurda? That pacifist boy?" Mika joins in

"Yeah, he is a bit… I dunno, but he's alright once you know him" They both nod.

"You and Arra still, like, together?" asks Vanez, finally talking.

"Yup" I reply casually, people ask me that quite frequently.

"Well, that's good to hear" he says. We reach my table.

"Jeez, Larten could you have gone any slower?" Gavner remarks. I sit next to Arra and put one arm behind her and round her waist.

"What took you so long?" she asks suspiciously, I bumped into a few people and as if on q the group noticed the three people hovering around the table.

"Wow Larten you leave to put a plate away and you bring back half the mountain." Vancha exaggerates. I just ignore him.

"Gavner" I address him "Did you explain to everyone?"

"Yup, sure I did guys?" everyone nods apart from me and the three latecomers.

"What's going on?" asks Mika, taking a seat next to me with Arrow and Vanez soon folowing on. Kurda explained, actually talking for once that day. Once he was done it was followed by 'cool', sure' and 'count me in'.

"So we'll have a vote everyone who wants to be in pairs raise your hand" I announced, Mika, Arrow, Kurda, Arras and my hand raised. I just didn't want to have to prank Arra which would end up with her being angry at me. Not good.

"That's 5 against 3, we go in pairs"

"Fine then, but we get to choose" Vancha says, annoyed that he'd have to work with some one in this game.

"Ok, choose your pairs and sit next to them"

Me and Arra didn't need to move. Nor did Mika and was going to go with Vancha but decided to be fair and go with Kurda so he wouldn't have to go with some one who is constantly picking on him. Then that left Vancha and Vanez. As 'games' master Vanez took the opportunity to mark the start of the game.

"On your marks get set go!" Gavner and Kurda ran off towards the east exit, Vancha and Vanez marched south, Mika and Arrow walked West which left Arra and Me still sitting at the table cuddling and creating our evil plots to prank our fellow vampires.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

OKAYS heres the deal you can vote for who you want to be pranked and by who. All votes will be added and that will be the next update! I'd recommend voting by PM so no one see's your vote and it will be a surprise who wins… if anyone decides to vote!

Ooooo exiting isn't it?


	3. Shatter! Splash!

Okay after a total of two votes WOW! I have come to a decision. The very next day! Jeez, aren't I impressive =D

Gavners POV

Me and Kurda ran, I'm not sure why we were running but we were, to the east me leading, once we get to the wall I realise there's no exit at this wall.

"Gavner, there's a door over there" he goes on his tip toes and points over all the vampires towards a mini door I had never noticed before. I just stair at it, "C'mon" Kurda tugs me though the crowds towards the door. He opens it, looks around checking no one had noticed us and walks in with me on his heels. I close the door with a bang and turn to Kurda.

"You been in here before?" I ask nervously, as if there is something horrible in the dark corners.

"Yeah, its just a secret route from the hall we were in to the hall of sport. I take this route a lot when the corridors are busy during the Festival Of The Un-dead" he continues "You the only person I've told, I mean I guess some one must made it… but it hasn't been noticed" I nod, although he probably didn't see it because it was that dark in here. So this place isn't a big room with dreaded corners, it was just a path way.

"Okay, lets go" I say, feeling a bit happier that I picked Kurda. We reached the door at the other end of the dark tunnel. "Just peak out and if any of the pranksters are there make sure they don't see you, if not just act normal" I half whisper. Kurda obeys and opens the door slightly puts his eye to the crack that had painted the tunnel in light and filled the air with laughter and cries of pain. He pushed it fully open and stepped out, I followed. We had ended up in the south east corner of the Hall of sport, luckily, right next to the benches were people sit and watch or sit to be lectured about fighting from your trainer. We sit at the very edge of the rows of benches closest to the wall were we are practically in the shadows. So I suppose no one should see us. I look around the room, paying attention to the shadows. Onces I'm almost all the way around the room, I look in the corner right across from us. It was equally dark if not darker than our corner but if you really concentrate you can see the figures of Larten and Arra.

"Look" I point out. Kurda looks,

"Oh no, should we get another spot to plan?" He askes, and I look closer a them then grin.

"No, stay here, they won't notice us. Their not even planning by the looks of it. Their 'busy' with other stuff" I say quietly. And we both laugh.

"Alright then, so who will we attempt to prank first and how?" Kurda asks clearly thinking about it himself too.

"Well, lets get who first… I personally want to get Larten again, just to annoy him, not so much Arra but their a team so…"

"Alright, lets get them first… but how…" he wasn't really asking me, he was just thinking out loud. We brainstormed for the rest of the night and mostly just talked about random things, we didn't come up with any great pranks but I guess we should start small. We couldn't attack tonight because they had left the hall ages ago holing hands and smiling at each other, probably heading for their cell.

"So" I stand up, stretch widely and let out a huge yawn, "Meet at one of our cells tomorrow evening?" Evening meaning morning for us. Kurda stands up and yawns into his hand,

"Yeah, luckily I'm only like three cells away from you" He remarks while I stretch my legs that have got pins and needles.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" I say then we walk out the normal west exit of the almost vampire-less hall of sport and down a corridor, past the hall of princes then into the part of the mountain that holds all the cells, apart from the Prince's ones. We carefully pass Vancha and Vanez and we reach our cells, being sure that they don't try anything.

"Bye" Kurda reaches his door and goes inside. I hear the noise of wood being banged together, but I ignore it because I am too tied to really care what might be going on in Kurda's room. A few steppes later I reach my door. I step in side and zombie walk towards my coffin that is leading against the wall standing up. Leaning your coffin up against the wall is like making your bed after you used it, at night you take the covers off and arrange your pillows the way you like them, vampires just place the coffin on the floor so they aren't sleeping standing up then hop in. I am too tied and lazy to take it down tonight so I decide to just leave it. I hop in, literally, I always do. But tonight that was an extremely bad idea. As soon as my back makes contact with the coffin floor it breaks, the sides fold in and I land with a thump on the stone floor with four planks of wood driving right into my face.

"Ahhh" I hear the sound of water splashing then the unmistakable howl of Vancha as he laughs hid head of with Vanez. I grunt and chuck the remains of my coffin across the room and barge out my door. Then I get a shock as a bucket of water is thrown across me, it caches me by surprise so it goes in my eyes. I shut them tightly and rub at them when I open them. Kurda is standing rubbing his head and complaining about his wet clothes sleepily and Vancha and Vanez have already scattered off to their cells. Kurda walks up to me with a frown on his face and sighs "We just got Pwned"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Okay, I don't think ill be doing voting again… too complicated for me =P

but I am open to all suggestions and things you want to happen. Be sure to comment on what you liked, what you didn't like, what could help me improve or maybe just something random stating that you like bacon or don't… the choice it yours.

=3 I like bacon

Bye bye


End file.
